medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Najimi Ajimu
Najimi Ajimu (安心院 なじみ, Ajimu Najimi)' '''is a mysterious girl who appears in Zenkichi Hitoyoshi's subconscious when his heart stops during the General Affairs Manager's challenge against Misogi Kumagawa. Personality Ajimu has a mysterious personality, speaking cryptically and explaining very little. Zenkichi does not recognize nor remember her; she claims that because her face was ripped off, she is nobody. ''Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 12 She seems to care for Medaka Kurokami, as she refers to her with a familiar tone, and tells Zenkichi not to make her cry anymore. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 13 Ajimu seems to exist in the hearts of both Zenkichi and Kumagawa. Each time Kumasawa dies, he encounters her in his heart before he can revive himself with his All-Fiction. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, pages 12-13 Because of this, he has come to regard her with extreme hatred. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 9 Kumagawa refers to her as Zenkichi's girlfriend, though Zenkichi himself does not understand this label. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 17 Appearance Ajimu is very pretty girl, causing Zenkichi to blush the first time he saw her and even Kumagawa speculated that he fell in love with her because of her looks. She has very long black hair tied up with two ribbons, and kept away from her face with a headband. Ajimu wears the same girl's uniform Medaka wore while in middle school. Her name is written on her shoes. Plot Minus 13 Arc After sacrificing himself to kill Kumagawa during the General Affairs Manager's challenge, Zenkichi wakes up in a classroom he is familiar with, but does not recognize, not of Hakoniwa Academy, and wearing his middle school uniform. When he wonders whether he is in hell, a voice calls out from behind him, telling him there is no life after death. He turns around to find a girl sitting behind him, whose shoes are labeled with “Ajimu”. Zenkichi wonders if she is the great king Yama, but she once again reminds him that he is not in hell. She then tells he didn’t kill Kumagawa either, though he shouldn’t be surprised. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, pages 6-8 Ajimu goes on to explain that Kumagawa's All-Fiction interacts with the law of causality, and that he cannot die because of it. She tells Zenkichi he is lucky that he didn't become a murderer. When Zenkichi laments that he himself died, Ajimu corrects him; his heart stopped due to the shock from his injuries, so she took his consciousness away. When Zenkichi asks who she is, she tells him if he can't remember, then she is no one. She then goes on to tell him that Kumagawa met her to, and that he meets the "her" inside of his heart everytime he dies. Ajimu tells Zenkichi that she has restored his eyesight, and to come back once the competition is over. Her parting words to him are the order not to make Medaka cry anymore. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, pages 11-13 Abilities What exactly Ajimu exists as at the moment is unknown, as she appears in the dreams of both Zenkichi and Kumagawa. However, during her time in the physical world, she was incredibly gifted and well-liked. Abnormalities All Fiction: Kumagawa claims that Ajimu's powers were god-like, and states that his power All-Fiction was born from what she gave him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 81, page 16 It is questionable as to what exactly this means, but as Kumagawa’s All Fiction did not develop until after he left middle school, it would seems his ability developed from his attack on Ajimu. Parasite Seeing: Ajimu had an enhanced vision that granted her the ability to see what others saw through their own eyes. This also allowed her to see how others view the world and understand how they think. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 81, page 17 In the dream world, she was able to restore Zenkichi's eyesight after Kumagawa blinded him with All-Fiction (a feat Kumagawa admits he himself could not do), by passing on her Parasite Seeing to him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 16 References Category:Characters Category:Abnormal